


Turned Tables

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, ChestnutFest, Chestnutfest 2k19, Cop 18, Criminal Krillin, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Krillin and Lazuli, Oneshot, Role Reversal, Stakeout, Tension, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Krillin is a criminal with a length record and Lazuli (18) is a cop trying to prove herself. Lazuli has a case she needs to break in order to get recognition and puts trust in her confidential informant. Will is pay off?This is a role reversal oneshot for chestnutfest 2019!Also special thank you to lady_red for being my beta!Let me know what you think!





	Turned Tables

She wasn’t in her uniform as pulled up to the sketchy apartment complex, locking her car doors. She had been on this assignment for months and finally, her confidential informant was bringing information to her. They had been working together for months now and for a man with a criminal record, he had to be the sweetest person on the entire planet. Maybe in the entire universe. 

Detective Lazuli Gero zipped up her hoodie concealing her weapon. She pulled up on the west side of the building like he requested as a familiar figure came down a rickety flight of stairs, a beanie pulled down over his face. 

She leaned over to unlock the passenger car door and threw it open for him. The short man got in the car and scooted back in the seat, his legs dangling. She handed him a to-go bag: burger, fries, and onion rings. His typical request. 

He ate the fries in silence watching the scenery as she drove to their stakeout location, “Are you going to stop dealing?” 

“Do you want the answer I would give any other detective or the one I would give to you?” He asked, popping open a can of soda. Krillin was wearing the same dirty flannel shirt and beanie she always saw him in. His jeans were poorly fitted, too long and ripped at the ankle from them dragging on the ground. His face was scruffy and his eyebrows dark, framing his rounded eyes. For a convicted felon, he closely resembled any other friendly face in the crowd. Well if it weren’t for the shitty tattoos and scars covering his arms.

When Krillin did take off his beanie his hair was usually greasy or shaven down. Lazuli, on the other hand, put a good amount of effort into her appearance. She always made sure her clothes were pressed and that she put a minimal amount of makeup on to trick people into thinking she was awake. Lazuli’s mouth gaped open and she scoffed at him, “You are joking right? You are my CI.” 

Krillin snickered, “Being a confidential informant isn't a blast Lazuli. I am only doing this to get my recent charges lowered. You oughta know that.” 

“You go home with bruises every day from the shit they put you through.” 

“Home? I ain’t gotta home.”

“You know what I mean. You can’t honestly be thinking about going back to dealing after everything I have done to help get you off.” 

“Lazuli do you really think Senzu is bad? Like actually bad? Quality Senzu that is ethically sourced? Compared to prescription meds?” He challenged her, folding his arms over his chest.

“It’s  _ illegal _ Krillin. It is against the  _ law _ ,” she retorted. 

Krillin rolled his eyes, “The law ain’t always right. My grandpa Roshi couldn’t afford surgery or pain meds. How the hell do you think I got into selling senzu on the street? Because it wasn’t like that was my ideal life path.” 

Lazuli sighed in her hands and threw her head back against the headrest and peered down at him, “What was? Your ideal life path?” She mock finger quoted his statement. 

Krillin smirked and stared down at the burger she bought him. He snickered and shook his head, “You’ll laugh.” 

Lazuli let out a monotone huff, “When have you ever heard me laugh Krillin?” She said with an eye roll. 

He took a deep breath, summoning his courage, “Police officer.” 

“What?” she asked quietly. 

Krillin frowned and rolled his eyes, “Told yah it was dumb. I don’t know why I ever thought a broke-ass kid from the southside of town could be something like that. I just wanted to make shit better for my neighborhood.” 

“Well it’s not like it happened by mistake Krillin,” she said rather harshly. “I have seen your prior offenses. And it is more than just a few small fines and shit.” He just shrugged in response and it made her blood boil. “That’s it? A fucking shrug?” 

He turned to her, eyes bloodshot, “What do you want me to say Lazuli? That I regret it? Because I don’t. I did what I needed to do to put food on the table for my grandpa and I. So yeah I got in street fights, stole shit, and dealt medicinal herbs.” 

“_Drugs_,” she corrected sharply. 

“Wouldn’t be the _first_ thing we didn't fundamentally agree on,” he commented in a low tone. 

Lazuli sat in silence which was unlike any other stakeout she had spent with Krillin. Realizing she had potentially offended the key to the case she took a deep breath, “Okay I will bend a little. Senzu is not the same as the moon dust the Saiyan gang is selling.  _ That _ I refuse to condone.” 

He perked up, “There’s a start. That stuff is poison and I don’t want people buying it anymore than you do.” Krillin said taking a bite of his burger. 

“You are sure Son doesn’t know anything about moon dust or the Saiyan gang?” She asked staring him in the eyes. 

Krillin shook his head, “Raditz, his brother used to get high off it. That’s it. And when Raditz overdosed he lost his memory. He don’t remember shit. But since Raditz been off their team, the other two are getting sloppy. I mean Nappa more than Vegeta but I still wouldn’t wanna run into them in a dark alley again.” He said unconsciously rubbed a deep scar on his forearm.

They sat in silence for several minutes watching people walk by. “Why?” she finally asked. 

“Why what?” Krillin shrugged looking out the window. 

“We both know Son had the Senzu in his possession the day I arrested you. I saw him but my partner didn’t believe me. But I know better. When you pushed him you took the stash and tucked it in your pocket. You made it beyond obvious that you were trying to get caught. Son himself looked confused.” 

“Son is my best friend. He has a wife and kid. I don’t. All his offenses were expunged from his record when he turned 18. He does this because his kid is in poor health and he needs the money. If he went to jail nobody would be there for them. If I go to jail?” Krillin shrugged, “Grandpa’s dead. It’s just me now.”

“I don’t understand that,” she said dryly. “You would mess up your own life for someone else?”

He frowned, “You are a great person but you're still a cop. And until you think like a person just scraping by, you won’t get.” 

“It’s not like everything is easy for me. Or was. My father was a damn nutcase and my mom died when my brother and I were born. But there has got to be a reason you wanna dig yourself out of this. I refuse to believe the same man that makes origami out of dollar bills and leaves them in my car is meant to be a criminal for the rest of his life. You gasp every time a puppy walks by the car. Your favorite song is Soul Sister by Train. For heaven's sake Krillin you open the door for everyone and end up standing there forever. Like a solid five minutes.” 

Krillin’s cheeks flushed and he snickered, “Guess not all drug dealers are beaters and assholes.” 

She huffed and crossed her arms, remembering all the times she forced her prejudices on him. “Maybe because you were never meant to be one.” 

“Maybe because the world ain’t black and white,” he smiled at her victoriously and she sighed. 

“You gotta stop Krillin. For me. For us. Because I want an  _ us _ after all this is said and done, but I can’t do it if I know my boyfriend is running around selling Senzu on the street when he ain’t home,” she said and waited. Lazuli turned to look at him and he smiled up at her. 

“Didn’t know if I was still your boyfriend after all of our disagreements this week. I was telling the truth babe when I told you I was doing some intel for you. I mean that’s what a CI does.” 

“And I told you that I didn’t want you working the case without me. That if you were going to continue any intensive work you were going to accept a weapon.” 

“Oh come on Lazuli. I already look sketch and that says a lot. And I am a pacifist. I don’t even know the basics of gun safety,” he smirked and she huffed. He snickered and shrugged, “Kinda cute, cop falling in love with a drug dealer,” he threw his head back and laughed. She pushed him playfully and grabbed his hand to pull him in for a quick kiss. 

“Stakeout is over. I’m not on the clock. Get in the back of the car,” she said demandingly and kissed him again. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Krillin chimed getting in the back of the car and unbuckling his pants. 

Lazuli put her hand over his, her face was serious, but her eyes pleading. “Krillin please don’t go back to street life. The only cuffs I wanna see you in are in my bed,” she smirked wickedly and he blushed. 

“Well then come on back here babe,” he teased and she swallowed any retort he could have with a hungry kiss. He didn’t answer her request but for now, this was enough. 

  
  
  


_ Bonus 6 months ago:  _

_ “Hands where I can see them!” She yelled at Krillin and he booked it down the alley. She sprinted after him catching him at a dead end. She held the gun up to him “Don’t you dare move! How dare you feed me bullshit information!”  _

_ He smirked, “Don’t know what your talkin’ ‘bout.” _

_ “Of course you do asshole! I spent all morning waiting for a drop that never came, If I had a dick would you respect me? Because jokes on you I am still the one with the badge and gun.”  _

_ Krillin’s eyebrows shot up and furrowed, “Um no. Are you delusional? This ain’t that.” She watched him as his eyes wander for an out. As soon as he tried to run she tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down and flipped him on his stomach, heart racing. “I don’t give a fuck that you're a woman, you're still a fucking dick.”  _

_ It broke something in her and she flipped him back on his back holding him down by his throat. “Well, I am trying to help you. And if I don’t get something, I am going to be the laughing stock of my precinct and then you can work with someone who doesn’t give a shit about your pathetic life.” _

_ Krillin grabbed her shirt by the buttons and pulled her closer his breathing ragged and heavy. Lazuli loosened her grip, knowing she may regret it when she had to tackle him again in a filthy, scummy alley.  _

_ Krillin’s tongue ran over his lips and he tangled his hands in her hair pulling her in for a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Her mind froze and turned off, her need for something lively fed by him. She shoved that he was her CI away, pressing her body against his. They fumbled to get her belt undone in the dusky alley. She stroked Krillin through his pants and tried to hide her shock.  _

_ She gripped his face kissing him aggressively and biting down on his bottom lip, eliciting a hiss. Krillin unzipped her pants and started to tug them down. He pushed her up and she settled on her knees. He got behind her giving her ass a firm squeeze. _

_ He shoved her aggressively on her hands and knees, it was hot and unrestrained. She could feel her need growing as he grabbed her thighs hard, likely leaving striping bruises on her thighs and tugged her toward himself. Damn all the scrapes and cuts, all she wanted was Krillin to give her what she desired. As soon as he was in position he thrust into her.  _

_ It made her gasp and the tinges of pain were overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled by him. She moaned a little and it encouraged him. This was no lovemaking, this was two people who formerly hated each other fucking in an alley, seeking release. “Fuck you are hot,” Krillin muttered raggedly as he pounded into her.  _

_ “You are fucking huge,” she moaned and tried to rest on her elbows.  _

_ “No please,” he said breathily, “Short. I am I mean.”  _

_ His words meant nothing but his pace had slowed and that was the last thing she wanted. Krillin rubbed at her clit and she felt more heat rush down her body. She let her thoughts wander just a little. Here she had given in to temptation, she was ready to arrest him just minutes ago. With no preparation or anything, he was fucking her. Hard and raw.  _

_ Her thoughts sent her over the edge and she wasn’t quiet about it. He slammed himself into a few more times and came in her. Krillin was panting and rested back on his heels spent. He offered her his ratted up tank top he wore under his flannel after cleaning himself up and she grimaced. Their bodies were sweaty as they awkwardly got dressed sitting up against the alley wall.  _

_ Out of her peripherals, she saw Krillin’s head role toward her, eyes glossed over. He took a shaky breath and wet his lips with his tongue. All he said between ragged breaths was, “7th street and Woodrow. Tonight. 10 pm.” _


End file.
